percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Beauty Queen gets a new beau
The Beauty Queen gets a new beau, is a story about Piper Mclean getting a new boyfriend. After the Giant war ended, she was dumped by Jason, who chose to become a god rather than live life in fear of dying. Sadly the result left Piper afraid of loving again, she being a daughter of Aphrodite had been asked out multiple times by many campers, but never said yes. Now Max a good friend of hers seems to have taken a liking to her. Characters Piper Mclean: I'm the leading character and the main protagonist of this story. Leo Valdez: My trusty best friend and the one person that I can't live without, he's the awesomeness that I'd never admitt. Max Impulsion (om-pu-sion): The boy that seems to have the most adorible crush on me ever. He's a child of Hermes and seems to be very attractive. The boy seems to enjoy my company and likes me for who I am. Synopsis Ok, so I know what your thinking, you're thinking, Piper dumped Jason? How? What happened? Can we get an explination? Well the thing is, I didn't dump him, he kinda dumped me. After the whole Gaint war was all done with, Jupiter presented Jason with the chance at Immortality, and thing about that was, he kinda wasn't hesitant to take it. Yeah, that's what happened. So yeah, Now things at camp are kinda bonckers. Nico has a girlfriend. Percy and Annabeth have been together for Five years! Impressive. And even Leo seems to be having better luck with the women.The children of Aphrodite, I mean my sisters kinda like hanging out with him. So yeah, as for me, I'm starting to like this new boy. So their ya go. Intro done, now let's get to the beautiful tale of how I get a new Boyfriend! The Beauty Queen gets a new beau Just when you think your life couldn't get any worse, you end up trapped in a sewer covered in suage waste. The only good thing about all of this, was that I was with Max. He was the new kid at Camp. well not technically since he had been at camp for a year now But yeah, he was extremely kind to me and he always liked being around me. I didn't mind since he was sweet and strong, and just awesome to be around, too. He had short hair, which by the way was spiked up, but in a cute fashionible manner. His eyes were starling blue, which was to say, exactly like Starling Knight's. Yeah many of the girls in my cabin had been putting up posters of their new dream crush Starling Knight took the cake. Anyways back to Max. He had been trenched in suage aswell, but the way he was didn't really make that stand out. He wore a blue t shirt and pants that looked like camo, but in fact weren't they even had a different material. The only thing that made him look bad, was his new pair of speedster sneakers. He wore brand new kicks' which weren't fashionible with suage waste all over them. I wanted to clean him up, with my magic, but the thought about it made me hesitant. He never liked it when I did that. Claming he felt like he was being groomed. "So, how are we gonna get out of this?" I said all mellow like. He looked up and saw that the whole in which we fell into had been covered by something. I think it was a truck or car. Either way, seemed like traffic was packed. "Let's try finding another way out of here." He commented as he grasped my hand and hulled me off into the darkness. By the time, we made it deeper into the sewer, we caught the smell of cyclops. Yeah, you can smell cyclops, especially if they live in a sewer that is contaminated with waste. We slowly walked into the chamber to see a Cyclops, he wasn't that big compared to the ones that I had seen with Leo and ''someone else who shall forever be nameless. ''The cyclops seemed to be busy enough to not even notice us. We slowly walked around the monster as it finished scrapping materials. Then something bad happened. I made noise. I didn't mean to, it was the stupid shoes I had on, they suddenly squeaked and the cyclops turned to look at us. It was surprised but not in a mood to kill us, to my surprise. The monster just suddenly walked over and flashed us? Yeah that's right it flashed us, or well not exactly it didn't have much to flash. It just opened its coat to reveal a bunch of braclets and watches and a whole bunch of jewlery. "Welcome to Cacus's Emporium, sorry for the mess I haven't had enough time to decorate after the whole Gaint war thingy that happened five years ago." He said dismissively. "No problem," I said not trying to sound scared. I mean he was still a cyclops and considering what had happened with the other ones: MA Gusket. I didn't wanna relive those stories of my life. "So what are you doing in the sewers?" I asked. "I live here, after the whole move to modern times locations, deserted Islands are rather rare." He said trying to think it through. "Any ways, we're looking for a perfume, that Aphrodite had lost, I don't think you would know where it is do yah?" I murmured. The giant gazed at his pile of trash and rumished through trying to find something of my liking. After a while he stopped and then, noticed it wasn't there. "Ah, you mean this." He pulled out a small container of perfume that was shaped in a heart vile, then clicked the nosel to end up having it transform into a long vile of liquid. "This is the perfume of Aphrodite. It is said to make anyone fall in love with you. The most powerful emotion in the world is contained in my hand." "You found it!" I said trying to act all surprised. "thanks so, we'll be taking that and leaving." The giant smiled and then let loose a wicked laughter that echoed throughout the sewers. I began to wonder how Echo could do that with such great distance, or maybe she was cursed to just do that to everyone's thoughts. "Oh, no your not going anywhere. I won't give this to you, child of Aphrodite. I mean it's the most powerful weapon in the world, probably in all the cosmos. I shall not give this up that easily." "So what do you want for it?" I managed. As the giant gazed around, he noticed Max's shoes. He smiled and came to a horrible idea. "I want those shoes of Hermes and you girl." Max got closer than backed me away. His eyes got keener and more serious like he had just hear enough about this. "What do you want with Piper!" He bellowed. "The child of Aphrodite will be a wonderful prize, considering she does have the ability to use charmspeak. I could get anything I want and no one will stop me. Oh and by the time they realize what has happened it will be to late." Max pulled out a pen and clicked it. It reminded me of the same sword that Percy had. It was three feet long and expanded from a pen. Who else could've had one of those. I gazed at him and he just shook his head almost like he understood what I was about to ask him. Taking off with speed, Max suddenly made a quick dash and attacked the giant. In a sudden strick, Max missed and hit a couple of sewer pipes. I just watched as he had taken all the fun out of this quest. It was completely unfair how he wanted to do all of this on his own. I mean, yeah he's cute, yeah he's got power and yeah. In a sudden slash, the cyclops stripped Max of his shirt, and I just ended up blushing as I saw Max's muscles. He was ripped. I just stood their; well like one of my sister and just gazed at how hot he was. I mean gods he had abs and everything. Max suddenly peirced the cratin in the eye and grabbed the the vale of perfume, as he stampered backwards he lost his footing to end up landing on me. I, simply stuned just gazed at him with my face completely red. He smiled and began to laugh as we got up. The cyclops just now beaten, was getting inraged. He rose to his feet inraged and cried out of rage. "YOU WILL STAY HERE!" He bellowed. The cavern shook with tremendous force as the cyclops swiftly moved and kicked Max out of consciousness. I now alone did the one thing that I had to do. I tried to covince him of just letting us leave with the perfume. The cyclops continued attacking me, while I used my charmspeak to my full power. I poured every bit of persuasion into my voice, but nothing happened. The cyclops wouldn't stop atacking, it was like he wasn't even listening to me. In a sudden movement, I shook the cratin off and judo flipped over him as I slashed his left shoulder. The beast suddenly collapsed to the floor, as I did the one thing I knew was well deserved I gulged his eye out and slit his throat until the creature desingergrated into dust. Now at peace, I went over to Max, who had been rendered unconscious and staggered onward towards the nearest exit. When we finally manged to get out of the sewer, we ran around New York completely lost attempting to find Aphrodite. She had promised us we would meet up at the same shopping mall, but even before that, we definitely needed a bath. I got to the closest Macys and decided to use my charm speak to get a fresh pair of clothes for the both of us. I changed into a rather fabulous pair of pants high heeled boots and a well desinged shirt along with sunglasses and a scarf. Max on the other hand just put on a new pair of pants and shirt, he cleaned his shoes(which was easy by the way) so that it didn't look like he spent most of the day walking through suage. Right when we were about to leave Macys I noticed Aphrodite right away, she was looking in the mirror and had on the cutiest shoes ever. Yeah, being a child of Aphrodite makes you a shoe-a-holic. I gazed at her as she stopped fixing some insignificant flaw that no one could even see. "Oh, you're early. I thought getting the perfume would take at least another hour." She said in her kindest manner. It was like her to say something like that. I mean, whenever we speak to each other alone, she is this kind mothering person, but when around people, she's shallow. Now I understand why Drew is so impowering. "Here's you're perfume." I said as I handed her the small vail of liquid. The goddess smiled and the perfume changed into a tiny braclet. "There," She said. "Now it won't get away from me, for another few millenia." Max just stood in the back just completely queisy trying to make out, what Aphrodite looked like. It was werid on me too, she had changed her eye colors so many times I was beginning to have a headache. "Anyways, great job, Piper, I think you've done well in the time you've been a demigod, I hope you two have fun while you can. Oh and Max, please do treat my daughter right." The goddess suddenly evaporated into a sparkel of perfume and left. I turned around and wondered what that was all about. Then Max told. "Umm, I wanted to tell you tommarow, but I guess the cats out of the bag." "what cat?" "It's an expression, anyways. Piper I've known you for a year and I've always enjoyed being around you and Leo and all your other friends. You've been a wonderful girl all this time and I've had a crush on you." He paused as my eyes shifted from amber brown to blue. "I wanted to tell you this for a while, and well. I would like for you to be my girlfriend." At that moment. I couldn't hold it in anymore, I just bursted into tears as I gave him a kiss. It wasn't the same way I had kissed Jason. I had given up on that super human jerk. Max was different, he had been more considerate and he never made me feel like I wasn't good enough for him. I kissed him passionately as tears raced down my cheeks. When I pulled away, I was so speechless the only thing I could do was smile and wipe my tears. "Yes. Of course,. I've been waiting for a while to tell you too." I smiled. "So, it's official?" He smiled. "Yea, it's offical, Piper and Max, I kinda like it." I smiled ang gave him another kiss as we headed back to camp for the rest of our wonderful day. _____ When we came back, everyone wondered why we were holding hands and acting all lovey dovey and stuff. Leo smiled at me as we returned noticing that I had finally gotten a new boyfriend. Percy smiled and held up his cup of grape juice as a tost to our fortune, considering the fact that he was at camp, he couldn't dirnk acohol, but he was already twenty-one so yeah, he was probably dying to get out of camp. I watched the sunset as Nico and his girlfriend, Brittney crossed our path. He seemed rather happy, and I felt glad that he had finally found his own romance last year. Brittney was mortal but he really liked her and that's all that mattered. Max and I made out at the shoreline as the sun rested on the horizon. I thought about the way life had turned out and realized that love is the only salvation in this world. Thank the gods I had met Max who taught me the values of friendship. Trivia Max's last name is French, along with France being the language of love. Leo and Max seem to have a good friendship, also Leo approves of Piper dating Max since he thinks she would be happy with him as her boyfriend. Max cares a lot about Piper, enough to even give up his supersonice speed for her. This story, like Nico di Angelo's love story takes place after the Giant War. Category:The Beauty Queen gets a new beau Category:Chapter Page